perdóname (forgiven versión real)
by christopher 24
Summary: Lamento que la historia anterior no le entendíeran esta es la versión real


El corazón roto de Trixie

_Después de que yoltzin (Trixie convertida)asesinara a su amante volvió a la normalidad y se entera del asesinato,la tristeza la invadirá(basado en la canción de forgiven de whitin temptation) _

Con la ayuda de twins love

Anteriormente...

Kliser: claro ya extrañaba dormir contigo

Natasha:gracias

Ya dormidos En el sueño de kliser estaba en un cetro comercial pero volteo y miro a yoltzin(Trixie transformada)tallando los tubos con sus antiguas garras y los chispazos se oían

Kliser: (caminando hacia atrás) quien eres

Yoltzin(Trixie):(la marca la dejó irreconocible)yo soy la diosa de la muerte yoltzin,antigua asesina,la responsable de todas las muertes de hace 4 años

Kliser: como pudiste (llegó al final del pasillo y se pega en la pared)

Yoltzin: es tu fin

Yoltzin atacó con sus garras perforandolo muy grave en la bajoterra Real Natasha intentaba despertarlo con todo el rostro lleno de sangre y lágrimas del terror

Natasha: despierta kliser

En el sueño

Yoltzin se lanzó hacia kliser tirándose con el a un precipicio sin fondo

En la bajoterra

Kliser se hundía en un agujero que se formaba y Natasha sin lograrlo intentaba sacarlo pero se soltaron y Natasha callo, un geiser De sangre brotó de el agujero(como en la película pesadilla en la calle del infierno o mortal combat el fatality de freeFreddy Krueger) y Natasha estaba muy destrozada,una parte de su corazón se fue con kliser al otro mundo Regreso kliser sin vida brutalmente asesinado.

Natasha: Kliser(lo toca y nada)no no no

Y se quedó llorando,había perdido a su único hermano,en un lugar remoto de bajoterra yoltzin(Trixie)había regresado

Yoltzin: ahora sólo faltan 5

Al siguiente(en un lugar remoto de bajoterra) día Trixie normal estaba despertando

Que pasó? - dijo trixie

Camino en dirección al norte llegando a caverna objetivo,paso por una tienda de electrónicos y Trixie seinteresa en un reportaje

Reportaje, un nuevo asesino con las mismas intenciones de la antigua se le bautizó como la demonio de los sueños, yoltzin caliope

Trixie dempezó a tener visiones que le daban dolor de cabeza .

Camino con el dolor al refugio Shane en donde l dolor le penetrara al alma

En el refugio Shane Eli platicaba con Natasha aún muy triste y destrozada

que fue lo que pasó?-pregunto Eli

Estábamos dormidos pero tube una pesadilla ,toque a Kliser y estaba muy frío,empezó a moverse como en una pesadilla,intente despertarlo y parecería que lo hubieran acuchillado salió sangre disparada por todos lladoslados, me aterré,intente despertarlo, empezó a hundirse intente sacarlo pero fue inútil como Yo_dijo Natasha culpandose,lágrimas salían de sus ojos,no sabían que trixie estaba oyendo todo

No te culpes nat-dijo Eli

Salió del agujero sangre y después klis sin vida,(5 segundos después)somos Hernández -dijo Natasha muy triste

Lo sé desde hace mucho-dijo Eli

Porqué no me lo dijiste-pregunto Natasha

Por que te amo aunque tú padre sea un asesino-dijo Eli

No...no...no... No- se lamentaba trixie,lágrimas de sangre salían de sus ojos verdes y los demás oyeron

Trix-dijo Natasha

Trixie corrió huyendo de el refugio Shane entrando al bosque llorando lágrimas de sangre, el corazón dejaba de palpitar para trixie, todo era como el fin sin tener a alegreKliser

forgiven de whitin temptation _

En español...

No podía salvarte desde el comienzo

Amas las heridas de mi alma

Puedes perdonarme por intentarlo otra vez

Tu silencio hace que aún respire

El tiempo pasó cerca de tí

Oh, para un hasta luego he intentado defenderte del mundo

Oh, no podrías afrontar la libertad de lo que te pertenece

Aquí me dejas en silencio

Abandonaste la batalla

Me dejaste

Todo el que se hace perdonado

Serás siempre mío

Conozco la profundidad

Todo el que se hace perdonado

Miro a las nubes alejarse

Aún el sol no puede calentar mi rostro

Sé que estaba destinada para marchar mal

Buscabas la gran huída

Para perseguir a tus demonios afuera

Oh, para un hasta luego he intentado defenderte del mundo

Abandonaste la batalla

Me dejaste

Todo el que se hace perdonado

Estuve tan perdida, desde que te fuiste

¿Por qué no me fuí antes que tu?

Todo terminó tan mal

¿Por qué me dejaste en silencio?

Abandonaste la batalla

Me dejaste

Todo el que se hace perdonado

En inglés...

Couldn't save you from the start

Love you so it hurts my soul

Can you forgive me for trying again

Your silence makes me hold my breath

Time has passed you by

Oh, for so long I've tried to shield you from the world

Oh, you couldn't face the freedom on your own

Here I am left in silence

You gave up the fight

You left me behind

All that's done's forgiven

You'll always be mine

I know deep inside

All that's done's forgiven

I watched the clouds drifting away

Still the sun can't warm my face

I know it was destined to go wrong

You were looking for the great escape

To chase your demons away

Oh, for so long I've tried to shield you from the world

Oh, you couldn't face the freedom on your own

And here I am left in silence

You gave up the fight

You left me behind

All that's done's forgiven

You'll always be mine

I know deep inside

All that's done's forgiven

I've been so lost since you've gone

Why not me before you?

Why did fate deceive me?

Everything turned out so wrong

Why did you leave me in silence?

You gave up the fight

You left me behind

All that's done's forgiven

You'll always be mine

I know deep inside

All that's done's forgiven

Callo gritando -porque kliser -se pasó Trixie miro un árbol y lo goleó con las manos hasta desangrarse y romperse el anillo de compromiso y desmayarse

Que pasará con Eli ya que sabe el apellido de natacha ...o que pasará con trixie

Las lágrimas ensangrentadas reflejan un terrible dolor y sufrimiento en el alma,tan fuerte que la evidencia es la lágrima de color rojo vivo

Esperen el siguientes capítulo


End file.
